Unexpected Love at First Fall?
by Akira Sasaki
Summary: Greece, 420 BC. Due to a fierce war, a princess goes in hiding. Not believing in "true love", she soon falls hopelessly in love with someone. How will she make her dear loved one return the passion? R&R please! Updated to chapter 2 after 3 years!
1. Curious for tomorrow

**_"We don't believe in rheumatism and true love until after the first attack."_**

**_- Marie E. Eschenbach_**

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the calm water. The pond's reflection of me stared back at me; it's amethyst eyes challenging mine. I could see that I had gained just a bit weight on my face, but instead of making me look like a chipmunk, I saw that it made me face more slender than being thin. It was then that I remembered and understood Narcissus's mistake. Looking deeply into my own eyes, I could see how men could lose themselves in my enrapturing eyes. My eyes trapped them, as if in a maze. But I was no Narcissus. I did not love myself that way. In fact, I had used to hate myself. Wondering why I was not born a male for my kingdom. My father was not saddened by my gender though; but instead eagerly welcomed me into his embracing arms. He loved me. Not because I was a female, but because I was his. I felt honored to be loved by him. In return, I loved him as much as he loved me.

There are days when I feel desire for a partner, a lover, to capture me into their arms. But it is in futile. No male has ever caught my eyes. And I have not felt anything towards the females. Well, once, almost. But she was different. Anh was different from the rest of the girls. She did not want the facade I had put up around me, but instead wanted to know more about me. She was a terrible flirt, who could hardly control herself with the women. Perhaps... that's where I found my flirting and teasing skills. However, I only looked up to her as a fellow friend, perhaps, even as a older sister. But I could never see myself losing all control over lust with her. Or with anyone, for a fact. I even thought of myself as asexual. "Which would be seen as a sin or crime to all men's eyes," Anh once remarked. I only laughed and mentally rolled my eyes at this comment. I wondered if true love was even real.

Coming back from my good memories, I looked around me. I was outside, near a local temple, washing my face. I had to be careful not to wake up Anh, who slept near me; for there was little room to spare in the room which we were sleeping in. As a princess, I had no need to be here washing my face. But as a princess in a commoner's disguise.... perhaps this was a very normal thing to be doing. I was sent here because my father was in the midst of a battle with a neighboring kingdom. They had been bored by the calmness and peace that had been around for decades. My father was not young, and he did not think it was safe to have me in the middle of war. So, he had sent me along with a few companions to Delphi. But as a Spartan, I felt obliged to go home and fight to the death. Unfortunately, it was not approved by neither my father nor friends. Thus, this was why I was gazing at my own face for over 20 minutes now.

I sighed, remembering what Anh told me yesterday night.

-Flashback-

_A very excited Anh paced back and forth, across the small room._

_"Anh, please get a hold of yourself." A very tired Shizuru Viola tried to talk sense into her close companion._

_"Shizuru, do you understand what's going to happen tomorrow????", Anh was apparently refusing common sense as she picked up speed while pacing._

_"What is so important that it has gotten you so worked up??" A curious Shizuru asked back._

_With a grin, Anh replied, "Tomorrow, we'll be seeing some real fine soldiers."_

_"Hot and sweaty men again? We've seen soldiers around EVERYWHERE these past few months! After all, we are going to war....are we not?" Shizuru was surprised that her friend would even get excited over seeing another "batch" of soldiers._

_"No... we'll be seeing hot and sweaty women this time! I heard from a friend that this female general has an entire platoon of female soldiers at her command! And each and every one of them are either hot or cute!" Exclaimed the grinning girl._

_"Why, they're all--- wait. Females? ALL FEMALES? Even the general is one????!!!?"_

_"Yes, Shizuru! Did you not hear me say "FEMALE GENERAL"? They are all females! And I heard every one of them are true elite warriors. Just like the Spartans."_

_"I'd like to meet the general... to see why she has gotten such a title. What is her name?"_

_"Her name's.... Na--- na---Nanaki? Nasaki? Na... Oh, by the Gods, I can't even remember the famous general's name! I do remember her last name though... I believe it was something along the lines of Kruger though."_

_"Oh, well... __General __Kruger certainly works."_

_"Her nickname... is curiously called the Artemis's Lone Wolf. I heard from a friend that... *leans closer* miraculously... she's still a maiden.... waiting to be devoured by a passionate lover. Isn't that something?" Snickering, Anh pulls away and walks away._

_"I've gotta go now, before those priests threaten my dinner again. Later, Shizuru."_

-End Flashback-

What a day today will it be then.... but in return, I'll be able to meet this female general called "Artemis's Lone Wolf"...  
I wonder what is she like? Hmmm....

* * *

Hello everybody!

Nice to know you're reading my fanfic.....

For those who have read some of my fanfics before, I'll be updating somewhere this week!  
I'm very sorry! I have the craziest schedules in the world. *sigh*  
Well, especially with all the exams I'm going through. Ugh, finals.

Okay! No more ranting!  
*Surrenders to the mob of readers with flame throwers*

Also, I believe this is THE LONGEST chapter I've **EVER** written. =_= I suck at writing, ne?

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

(Btw, I'm writing without a beta, so I hope there won't be too many mistakes in this first chapter. Or else, that'd be shameful....)

-Akira


	2. Tomorrow is here, but it's all too soon

**_"A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge."_**

**_– Thomas Carlyle_**

* * *

_Gentle hands marred with beautiful scars tentatively held my flawless own, yet I somehow felt inferior. I felt small in the presence of this… this aura. This aura was commanding but also protective and delicate. A warm breath tickled my ear and whispered sweet nothings and of forbidden oaths, and I was immediately under the spell of this goddess. For her, I would forget everything. My family, my home, myself… I just wanted to be with her… only her… in this moment. I moved my head towards her and she captured my lips in a wondrous union of-_

"Shizuru!"

I woke with a start.

Groggy and tired, my eyes refused to listen to me and open. Nevertheless, I forced myself to wake for I did not want any of the servants to come in and see me in such an unruly state, with all my tawny tussled hair about and not yet tamed. Anh strode in with a servant carrying a basin of water, and gestured at me to wash my face.

"Quickly now, Shizuru, or we will miss the ceremony. You know…The one with the hot women."

Grinning, her misty eyes were mischievously twinkling, as if she had known what I had been dreaming about. Anh had always been perceptive, but I doubted she knew about my dream… when in fact I myself did not know what I had been dreaming about.

"Shizuru? You're spacing out", she gently snapped me back into reality. "Must've had a good dream eh? I'm jealous."

Good dream…? "Ara, what are you talking about, Anh? I believe you were the one with the good dreams last week when all the servants came to complain to me that they could not wake you up no matter what they did."

"Oh, Shizuru. Come on. I did wake up."

"Yes, after we doused you with cold water."

She laughed and grinned with mirth.

"Yes yes, Shizuru. You win. I will leave you alone now. Get dressed quick, alright?"

I nodded as both she and the servant swiftly retreated to the halls. The temple would surely need their help cooking up dishes for the soldiers that were to arrive any time now.

The soldiers… Of course.

I had almost forgotten about them during my bicker with Anh. As I hastily disrobed and donned on my royal clothes, I could not but think of the goddess I had dreamt about. It was all hazy now since it had been awhile since I had woken, but I still remembered that touch… that caress.

Ah, what has gotten to me? I once thought I had no desires for love, yet now I was ready to jump into it with … someone I had only dreamt about? And who was it that I dreamt about? It had felt so real, so impossibly real.

Horns blared in the distance. A drum was beaten heavily to the rhythm of marching soldiers. I knew it was time, and if I did not hurry, Anh would chastise me. The marching footsteps were steadily growing louder. Their arrival had me both excited and scared. I was afraid of this rapid evidence of war, but I was excited for a change of pace in this little town. The troops were to be stationed either here or near the capital, but the capital was not very far away so that meant these troops would probably be staying close by.

The sound of the drumbeat was increasingly loud and hit a point in which it reverberated through my ears like a deafening shout. I quickened my pace and rushed out of the temple, just in time to catch Anh and her personal servant hurrying towards the already forming crowd.

Everyone that was in the town had halted their duties to rush over and watch the soldiers. The soldiers had all stopped, and looked as if they were awaiting instructions from someone. Then, it struck me. Every single one of them was beautiful. It was a breathtaking beautiful. They were all lean and fit, with not a single ounce of excess fat to be found, but every one of them looked rather young. They could not be a day older than twenty by the looks of their fair and youthful skin on their faces. Yet they looked not only like seasoned warriors, but also like sculptures of the pretty nymphs and wondrous hunting maidens that accompanied the divine Artemis.

Artemis.

She was here right?

As if the goddess herself had heard my inner thoughts, a husky authoritative voice rang above the crowd.

"Hello citizens. I am General Kruger. May I ask who is in charge of this town?"

Everyone suddenly hushed and an old man slowly made his way towards the general and held out his two hands, palms faced upwards.

"Welcome, General and your troops. What may our humble little town offer you? I oversee this little town as an Elder." He smiled approvingly at the young but seasoned general.

"We have been marching for a few days now and my tired troops and I are seeking a place to stay. Yet have no worries. We are to report to the capital tomorrow afternoon and will be leaving soon."

My heart raced and I felt drawn to this solemn feminine voice. I felt weak and nervous, the cursed sensation of "love" coursing through my very veins. Each time she spoke, I felt like the goddess herself had touched me and was holding me. It was a wonderful feeling, although brief. She had finished speaking, and her troops were already moving into the farther end of the town to set up encampment. I lifted my head and for the first time, gazed into the crowd instead of focusing on the already moving general. Anh was not hard to spot, for she had been only four steps away from me.

I shifted closer to her and asked, "Why are they leaving so soon? Is father in a haste to see them?"

I did not elaborate on any of the details for I knew my eyes would soon tell Anh. The crowd was already dispersing, trying to catch one last look at the troops before leaving the unusual spectacle to their ordinary lives.

Her look was silent and pensive. Although a childhood friend and a witty flirt, Anh had her wise moments when she encountered difficulties, such as these. She looked me in the eye and surprised me by shrugging.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know for one thing that your father asked you to return home. Perhaps it's not safe out here anymore? Maybe we're finally going into war. I sure hope not. I'm just going to pray that he finally found you a good suitor."

"A suitor? Ah, Anh. I think you have forgotten father's promise. He said he would give me a year and a half to be free."

"Shizuru. His exact words were "free as a dove can be in migrating season".

"And you know I rebuked by saying not all doves migrate."

"...Yes. You have a point there. But still, you must remember your duties of your position."

"And since when did you become my late mother?"

"Since just now."

"Well, I still have… ara… one week… left?"

"Good, I'm glad you remember your mathematics."

I sighed in defeat. Only Anh could defeat me in such a long winding way. I watched as the last of the troops moved out of my line of sight before returning to temple with Anh to finish the morning duties. The soldiers would feast here later, and we did not want to disappoint them.

With my freedom slowly engulfed by the days, I needed some time alone to think.

I did not want to be married so soon, when I had just found my… my first love.

* * *

Hello again, everyone!  
*shameful*

I know I told you a week...but it turned out to be 3 years late!  
Sigh...I have a habit of starting things and never finishing them.

… Like Davinci! :D

Anyway,  
I hope you enjoy!

-Onyx

(I'm making no promises this time around, but hopefully I'll shorten the wait to at least... a month)


End file.
